


Genetic Anomaly 4: Top & Bottom

by DavidB1000



Series: Genetic Anomaly [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Kara can't catch a break, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Humor, Red/Gold Kryptonite Returns!, Solar Flares, Temp GP!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 6 months into their relationship, Kara decides to treat Lena to a day of fun, with the Red/Gold Kryptonite. What could possibly go wrong? Solar Flares. That's what can go wrong.Poor Kara. Clam-Jammed by the sun!





	Genetic Anomaly 4: Top & Bottom

Lena was relaxing in the shower at Kara's apartment in the early morning. She was happy. Kara and her had been together for 6 months, and despite some hilarious awkward moments, for the most part, everything had worked out for the better.

Lena looked up as Kara walked into the shower behind her and hugged her tight. “Oh, Kara.” Lena smiled.  
Kara opened one of her hands and Lena glanced at it. “Oh, I see.”   
The familiar Red/Gold Kryptonite that had caused some awkward moments was glowing in her hand.   
“I wanted to have some fun with you, today, six month anniversary, you know.” Kara chuckled.

“OH, honey, I know, but I just recently woke up, and if you grow a boner right now I'll be walking funny for a week.” Lena chuckled.   
Kara chuckled. “You like it there, Lena. Besides, It takes awhile to start up the process. Besides, I love you, and the only reason I'd ever expose myself to this silly Kryptonite again is to make you feel good. I know you've said a few times that it wasn't that bad of an experience, and that you wanted to put it in our box of sexy time stuff, so to speak.” 

Lena turned around and kissed Kara. “You're right. I love you, and I love you even when you gain a penis.”   
Kara smirked. “At least I do know what Lois has to deal with.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, dear.” 

They kissed again, and then Kara backed away from Lena, who raised an eyebrow.   
Lena then got an eyeful as the Red/Gold Kryptonite kicked in. Kara's addition grew outwards, and she chuckled. “Here it comes.”

“Dear, that's a bit to early for it to cum.” Lena grinned and stroked it.   
“Ooh. Lena.” Kara moaned.  
“So, I have to wonder, did you and Superman ever have a discussion about this?” Lena spoke.

“Yeah...” Kara chuckled.

Flashback:

“Clark, we need to talk.” Kara spoke meekly.  
Superman looked up at Kara floating above him. “Hey, Kara, what brings you to Metropolis?” 

“I need to tell you about a new Kryptonite I discovered a few months ago.” Kara frowned.  
“What does it do?” Superman asked, realizing since she hadn't told him about it before it wasn't dangerous.

Kara landed. “It makes me like you in a way.”   
Superman blinked. “What do you mean?”

Kara took a deep breath, she knew she could say this without blushing. “It makes me grow a penis.”   
Superman's eyes widened and then he laughed. “Of all the things Kryptonite could do to you...” 

“I really don't want to know what it does to you.” Kara groaned.  
“I don't want to know either, but Lois would probably find it hilarious.” Superman grinned.

“It's just, I have a new found respect for Lois now.” Kara sighed.   
Superman smirked. “Really, Kara?” 

Kara chuckled meekly. “I'm sorry, it's just, the whole event is surreal.”   
“I don't blame you, the event is pretty damn surreal.” Superman chuckled.

“Oh, no, Superman said a bad word, the world is ending.” Kara said sarcastically. 

Superman grinned. “You're just about the only person I feel comfortable around with not being as much a boy scout as everyone sees me as.” 

Kara nodded. “I just don't know what I'd do if this Kryptonite exposure ever got revealed to the public.” 

“Let me help take care of that if it happens. I've fought enough of my evil twins from alternate universes to scare people silent.” Superman smirked.

Kara chuckled. “We'd do anything for family.”   
“Exactly.”

End Flashback

Her thoughts were cut off by a frantic knocking on her front door. She felt the pressure built up at the same time, and before it released, a blur of movement pulled Lena away from her addition, and she yelped. She released the pent up energy in her and when she climaxed, it blasted a hole into the nearest wall.   
She yelped again. “What the hell?!”   
Lena stumbled back into the room. “Sorry, I was rescued from awkwardly dying by Superman, dear. Damn Solar Flares are in a record pace today, so we've got to cut our fun off.” 

“For fuck's sake! I just wanted to have a bit of fun with my girlfriend in the way she likes!” Kara growled.

Lena grinned. “Sorry, dear, but you can't go and punch the sun.”   
Kara groaned. “With solar flares charging me up I might actually break the damn sun if I punched it.” 

“Dear, try not to make the sun go Supernova, that's not how physics work.” Lena grinned.  
Kara groaned. “I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you, Lena, and now I can't!” 

Superman's voice spoke from the other room. “There's one way. A blue sun super-charge.” 

Kara sighed. “That's true, but how would I get Lena to Rigel?”   
Lena frowned. “That I don't know. But being the closest blue sun, other than a random neutron star, that would work.”

Kara winced. “This is so awkward.”   
“You two want to have a nice day together, that's the only real way to do so.” Superman's voice came in from the other room again. 

Lena groaned. “Kara, dear, we can just delay this until the solar flare craziness goes away.”  
“What am I going to do? Beat my new penis like it owes me money again? That doesn't work!” Kara groaned and punched the wall as gently as she could.   
It still cracked.  
Lena frowned. “There has to be some way you can stand this.” 

“How? Do you think Wonder Woman would be open to this?” Kara grumbled.  
Superman chuckled. “Well, that's one way.”   
Lena laughed. “Oh, dear, I do not want to share my girlfriend with Wonder Woman, sorry.” 

Kara frowned. “What am I going to do?”   
“Well, we could go into an extremely reinforced steel cell, and I can help you out via beating it like it owes me money.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “I regret everything!”   
Superman's voice sounded. “I can create something that sturdy. Give me like 50 minutes.” 

Kara groaned again. “I hate this. I really do.” 

&^&

An hour later, Kara was inside the reinforced steel cell and was sitting down on one of the tables in it.   
“I'm so mad right now. For many reasons.” Kara grumbled.

Lena chuckled. “Dear, it's quite all right. Solar Flares and you don't mix. Maybe the flares will go away later today.”   
“They better or I'll punch the sun.” Kara frowned.

“Dear, like I said, please do not blow up the sun.” Lena chuckled. “Now, let's go and stroke your addition until it goes away.” 

Lena then did exactly that. Kara groaned happily, and when she climaxed, it did not blow a hole in the wall, but it did slam hard into it. 

Kara blushed. “Oh, this is so awkward.”   
“Dear, don't worry, I can help you so much, even like this.” Lena grinned and continued to stroke Kara's addition.

“Oh, Lena.” 

&^&

The solar flare activity died out 9 hours later, and Kara and Lena were back in Kara's apartment.   
“I'm so glad all that crap got dealt with!” Kara groaned.

Lena chuckled. “Indeed.”   
“So, the problem did get resolved, but I learned something important from all this. Under no circumstances should I try sexy times until I make sure the sun isn't being a jerk that day.” Kara grinned.  
Lena smiled. “Exactly, Kara. Let's not play around with the Red/Gold Kryptonite until we know if the sun is going to be flaring up.” 

“Boy, that was so embarrassing.” Kara groaned.  
“No, I think the time your sister walked in and saw your giant sized man-thing was more embarrassing.” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned and looked at the ground. “I really hope there's no unintended side effects from all this.”  
“Can I use the Red/Gold Kryptonite on me?” Lena grinned.   
“Some other time, not right now, dear, I have a headache.” Kara rolled her eyes.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I finally produced another story in this series. I hope you all like it. So far, no one hates it! :)  
> Remember, comics truly allow this kind of strange thing to exist.
> 
> Temp GP! needs to actually be made into an official tag. Skeletons is a tag...


End file.
